


Stay in the Office and Wait for Joel

by little_miss_fangirling



Series: Blood, Brains and Bricks, Reader Adventure [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_miss_fangirling/pseuds/little_miss_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decided the best solution was to wait in the office. Joel will be back soon you hope, won't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay in the Office and Wait for Joel

“I think we should stay right here. If we go, we don’t know what’s out there,” you replied, your eyes flickered over Millie. It was caught by both of the Ramsey parents, “Joel is very capable of handling himself. I am sure that he’ll be fine. He’’ll be back soon. We should just play a game or something to pass the time,” you suggested.  
Geoff gave you a look of sympathetic thanks and turned to the game shelf.   
“What do we want to play?” He asked as he browsed the shelves.   
Michael nodded giving up the fight to go and look and joined Geoff over at the game shelf.   
Lindsay slumped in the desk chair as she thought about Joel. You pushed your hair back from your face and sat down in a spare chair.   
“He’ll be okay,” you muttered reassuringly.   
Lindsay nodded, her red hair falling over her shoulder and out of the corner of your eye, you saw Michael glance over at her.   
“We’ve chosen the game,” Geoff said as he returned with a disc.   
You didn't feel like playing so you just played with Millie, teaching her hand games like Chopsticks. Time went on and there was still no return of Joel. As michael and Geoff got more into the game, the more their voices rose, slightly putting everyone on edge.   
“Are you kidding me? Like why would you go that way?” Michael yelled rhetorically.   
“I wasn’t think alright!” Geoff yelled back as he changed direction on the screen.  
“No! Watch out!” Michael shouted.   
“I told you that would be there like two minutes ago!” Geoff said as he teased Michael for making a idiotic move.   
As their voices increased, Griffon and you rolled your eyes.   
“Please guys, be a little more quiet.” Lindsay asked rubbing her forehead.  
“Are you okay?” you asked urgently.   
“Yeah, just getting a headache!” She said putting emphasis on the last word. 

After what seemed like forever, there was a scraping sound coming up the hallway.   
“Did you hear that? That’s probably Joel.” You said moving to try and peer through the overly decorated window.   
The guys snorted in response and continued playing their game.  
“Aw, who farted?” Lindsay asked disgusted.  
A smell like something rotten came wafting through the room.   
“It’s not me!” Michael yelled defensively.   
“Nor me,” Geoff added.  
“Well I know I didn’t do it,” you commented.   
“It’s not me,” Griffon and Millie said at the same time earning a chuckle from everyone in the room.   
“Who smelt it, who dealt it,” you muttered under your breath backing into the corner, trying to get away from the smell.  
“It wasn’t me!” Lindsay argued. “It’s probably Joel, you said you thought he might be outside.”   
She walked over to the office door as you saw a pale white and almost skeletal hand slid along the frame of the window. The skin which should have been covering the knuckles and fingers was torn off, leaving the muscles as the external layer.   
“Wait!” You said, holding your arm out to Lindsay.   
Everyone looked at you confused as fuck but that hand just seemed off. It seemed way too disgusting and life like to be fake or Joel’s.   
“The hand,” Griffon said seeing it stop about two thirds of the way.   
Underneath the line of posters, a thin line of window was clear. Part of the body blocking the view. Whoever it was, was clearly wearing a shirt but the skin that was under the ripped clothing was cut, dried red blood etched the skin like a disturbed art piece. A small bit of bone could be seen sticking out of the skin. Beyond the jagged hole was red flesh. Geoff and Michael looked over at Lindsay.  
“Don’t open that door!” Michael said in a hushed tone reaching out towards his wife.   
“Griffon,” Geoff muttered, slowly rising from his chair.   
“I know,” she replied spinning around and averting Millie’s eyes.   
“Is it?” Michael asked.   
“I don’t know,” you replied.   
The unfinished question hung in the air. You knew what they were asking. You turned to look everyone, and felt like you were going to puke. Would that be Joel out there? Had something happened to him already? There was one way to find out if it was him or not and the thought that it could happen to one of your friends, let alone co-workers, was horrifying.   
“Just peel down a bit of the poster,” Geoff said nodding towards the large one in front of the zombie’s face.   
You reached up in a twist or nerves and fear and gently pulled at the blue tack that held up the poster of the Red vs Blue logo. Nodding to assure yourself more than the others, you pulled the corner down in one fluid motion to find a gruesome face gnawing at the glass. Dark black and red blood stained the glass where it quietly chewed accompanied by moans. A few of the teeth in it’s open mouth were chipped. A gash cut around the edge of their mouth up to their eyes. Their milky white eyes bore into you. You couldn’t look away from the eyes, it grabbed your attention completely. 

“Y/n! That’s enough!” Michael yelled leaping forward and pulling up the corned again.   
“What, who was it?” You asked.   
It was only after the poster was roughly pulled back up that you realised you hadn’t even figure out if it was Joel or not. Nobody had answered your question.  
“Who was that?” You shouted turning to face everyone.   
“Aaron,” Geoff answered.   
Lindsay gasped and you turned to look at her in your shock. You couldn’t believe it, Aaron. funny Aaron. The Aaron you all knew who did crazy stuff you’d never do. It left a hole in your chest. Here was someone you knew and they had died. Tears filled your eyes but before you react any more someone spoke.   
“Don’t open that door Lindsay,” Michael repeated.  
“I’m not going to open that door!” She blurted frustrated.   
She pulled off her jacket and squished it in the gap under the door. The wretched smell of death still hung in the room. Geoff moved over to the air con and turned it on, trying to get an airflow going. Everyone sat in spare chairs unintentionally facing eachother in a pathetic circle. The groans and grunts of Aaron just outside the window continued.   
“What about Joel?” You asked worried for him.   
“We’ll have to wait, we’re not going out with …” Geoff’s voice broke off.   
“It’s okay,” Griffon comforted.   
She sat beside him, now turned back towards everyone with Millie still sitting on her lap. Griffon reached out and rested her hand on his leg. Everyone was in a saddened mood with Joel on their minds. 

...

You shivered in the cold, the aircon had been blasting it’s air for a while now and luckily the smell had left. You sat up in your chair, moving your legs out from under you and looked back to everyone in the room. Millie, Geoff and Lindsay were still asleep. “What’s the time?” You asked blinking your eyes trying to wake yourself up.   
You don’t know how you did it but you slept. After reading a book on your now dying phone, you fell asleep and curled your legs up under you. You’d almost forgotten what had happened until you saw the office and then it all came back to you. Michael. Zombies. Lindsay. Geoff. Griffon. Millie. Zombies. Aaron. Zombies.   
“Two-thirty. We found some water and beer in the mini fridge while you slept,” Griffon said not taking her eyes off a computer screen.   
You nodded your thanks and squinted at the bright screen. She and Michael were playing Grand Theft Auto five. Looking quickly back towards the window you immediately noticed something different. “He’s gone,” you said abruptly sitting up. And if irony was a curse the door burst open quickly and loudly. All of those asleep woke up and it caused Griffon and Michael to pause their game.   
“I’m back!” Joel yelled. 

He quickly moved into the room carrying a dozen shopping bags rushing to put them down and close the door. The room reacted just as quickly.   
“You’re back!”  
“Thank god!”  
“Fuck, took your time!”   
“I’m glad you’re back!”   
“Okay, hey slow down.” He said raising his hands. “I brought food so get something to eat first. And I’ll explain.”   
Everyone nodded and moved to get some food and then awaited his explanation.   
“Sorry I took so long. I saw the person outside your door, figured it was a zombie and ducked back around the corner. He wouldn’t leave so I left a steak on a desk in another office and closed the door when they went in. I saw who it was,” he said and his voice got sad. “But what’s important is right now. We gotta go, there’s multiple zombies here. We’ve got to leave, it’s a bad idea staying here.”   
“We can’t leave!”   
“He’s right we should get out of here.”   
“It’s not safe here.”  
“What happens if someone else comes? What about them?”   
An disagreement broke out, people on both sides of the fence but you just sat there letting them get it all out.   
“Look, stop. Y/N got it right last time! Joel came back, we’re still alive. We’re not splitting up, that’s final but you haven’t even spoken,” Griffon said nodding at you. “Y/N, what do you think we should do? Leave or stay?” 

What do you think is best?   
a) leave  
b) stay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Aaron


End file.
